Ten Stories Never Told
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Hunchback of Notre Dame: Ten drabbles focusing on the relationship between Esmeralda and Phoebus. Pro Esmeralda/Phoebus
1. Chapter 1: Ready Steady Go

**Author's Note:** Alright....wanted to prove I could do something else besides Zutara art, noted the lack of Esmeralda/Phoebus work here on DA, was playing with I-Pod drabbles and decided to post these up and see what you all think.

I saw "Hunchback of Notre Dame" for the first time a few weeks ago and I -loved- it...it might be rivaling "Treasure Planet" for my favorite Disney movie.... Esmeralda and Phoebus also proved to be ship-worthy to me...they're like a toned down Mal/Inara! I love it! And Phoebus rocks...I totally fan-girl that soldier!^^ I like Quasi...but I like Phoebus more.

Rated PG-13 for some cussing....what can I say? Phoebus is a soldier...they have dirty mouths at time. Nothing serious though cussing wise...I just know some people can be a bit delicate about that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada...it all belongs to Disney and the respective music artists. This was done for fun solely...no other motivations were involved.

_The song inspiration for this chapter is "Ready Steady Go" by L'Arc~en~Ciel_

His entire guard had just been beaten by an unarmed Gypsy girl and some clowns…he wasn't sure if he should be amazed that a girl could fight like that…or mortified that his men where –that- pathetic. He had to remember though that these men had spent their time here in Paris obviously doing much of nothing while he had been away, fighting the English. Besides…any girl that –could- handle herself like that grabbed his attention pretty fast.

He glanced at the hat stuck in the wall behind him and grinned a bit now that Frollo wasn't looking. That hat had almost nailed him and it was embedded pretty deeply into the wall. He reached up and pulled it out, eyeing the gouge in the wood. Yeah…he was right. That gypsy –was- quite a woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Together Forever

**Author's Note: **Alright, the song for this drabble is "Together Forever" from Rick Astley.

**Disclaimer: **Nope…still don't own anything…

She would be the first to admit it…when she had first seen Phoebus she hadn't wanted anything to do with him. He was a soldier and, worse, he was Frollo's captain. That made him her mortal enemy…but still…when he was talking to her in the Cathedral he hadn't acted like an enemy. A bit sarcastic yes…but…charming in an odd way.

Then he'd tried to convince her to claim sanctuary in Notre Dame and when she wouldn't he claimed it for her. How many soldiers would have done that? That had baffled her, confused her even.

When she finally learned what he wanted though…she realized that maybe, that was the same thing she had been wanting too. Someone to be with her forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Allegretto

**Author's Note: **I would have gone further into this drabble…the idea interests me but I ran out of time….maybe at some point I'll go deeper into it. The song for this chapter was "Allegretto" by Bond.

**Disclaimer: **Hmm…nope…don't even own a copy of the DVD….-sigh-

Frollo was a bastard…Phoebus wished that he had realized just –how- much of a bastard he was earlier though. He should have seen it coming…why else would Frollo have told Quasimodo that he knew where Esmeralda was? He didn't know…but he knew that Quasi had an idea and that Quasi would lead him right there.

But it had been Phoebus himself, gallant, brave idiotic Phoebus who had believed Frollo enough to try and change what he was planning. He was –such- an idiot.

Phoebus leaned his head against the dungeon wall with a slight thump, ignoring the clink of the chains on his wrists. He had to think….he had to think very, very quickly or Esmeralda was as good as dead at dawn and the rest of them would be following not long after her.

Could Quasi help? No…better not count on him. Phoebus had no clue where the bell ringer was or if he was even still alive.

Damn it.


	4. Chapter 4: Ask The Lonely

**Author's Note: **Yep….we're moving forward!^^ This one is inspired by the song "Ask the Lonely" by Journey. Wonderful band Journey…

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own a copy of the DVD! The copy I was watching the movie on I had to return to the library today! Sigh….

They where both stubborn, far too proud and determined to tough things out on their own. It was their natures, their attitudes. It was almost physically painful to ask anyone for help…so maybe that was why they –could- only turn toward each other for help.

Esmeralda had been convinced she could take care of herself and didn't need help. Even her prayers were for other people, never for herself. She didn't need the help…but others did. Maybe it was a lonely way to live but it worked for her.

Phoebus had gained the reputation as a man that tended to do things for himself…if they were important then he needed to do them himself. It had gotten him through the ranks somewhat quickly but it had also left him in the position of not having much in the way of friends and relations…but that was almost easier.

That might have been why, when they met, it almost seemed to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5: Moondance

**Author's Note: **And we keep moving on! All the way up to number five now…and this one is "Moondance" from Nightwish!

**Disclaimer: **Hmm…in the past twenty four hours…I still own nothing!

She spun in a circle, her skirts wrapping around her before fanning out again. The crowd cheered like she knew that they would, always ready to cheer on a pretty face that wasn't acting demure and innocent and the sound level increased when she threw herself up in the air, landing in a spilt on the ground and winked at the crowd. She knew later on every man would swear that she had winked at him but she was the only one who needed to know where the wink was –really- aimed.

Phoebus was always easy to pick out of a crowd, the gold plated armor not designed for subtly. He was always at the festivals, keeping order and making sure that things didn't get out of hand…but part of her liked thinking that he was there for her too.


	6. Chapter 6: Hold Me

**Author's Note: **Upward and onward! –poses- This one is for "Hold Me" from Savage Garden. Doesn't quite fit the song but I like it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope…I still own nothing! If I did I wouldn't be on the job hunt right now….

Soldiers and gypsies didn't mix…-everyone- knew that one…except for the two of them it seemed. Phoebus and Esmeralda were in love and nothing was coming between them and plenty of people had tried. His family had expressed disapproval, his father trying to go so far as to forbid Phoebus from getting married.

Esmeralda sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, smiling a bit as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry about what my father said…he's always been too self-impressed." He smiled a bit, looking down at her.

"I'm not really worried about that." She confessed. She was used to being called gyspy trash…it was something she had been dealing with her whole life. What she wasn't used to was such a strong reaction to private affairs on both sides of the board. Gyspies were furious at what they were terming a betrayal…and sometimes she wondered if this would ever work out or if they were just deluding themselves.

She leaned against him harder, "Just….hold me." She finally asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Don't worry," he spoke softly, "It'll all work out."


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: **Nope…still own nothing…-sigh-

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long to update…things around here have gotten –insane-. Still…I think I might be able to get the rest of these up today. This one's for "Fire and Ice" by Pat Benatar. Enjoy!

She had seen his type before…too many times to count. She'd been in love before, she'd fallen for so many men in her time she couldn't even begin to count all of them. She knew all about the men who started out so charming and only wanted one thing…and it wasn't hard to imagine what that was.

There was a very good reason why Clopin had taught her to fight as well as any man at the Court, able to turn anything into a weapon. She didn't put down the candleholder as the man started to speak, lowering his sword a bit. He wanted her to lower her guard…and she wasn't about to give him that.

She knew all about charming soldiers and charming any man for that matter. They would come on nice and sweet and as soon as they thought they had you hooked they'd suddenly turn around and pretend not to have a clue about you. She wasn't going to be taken in by that act…not again.


	8. Chapter 8: Heads Carolina

**Disclaimer: **Nope…still own nothing…-sigh-

**Author's Note: **And here's the next one…we're taking off now! This one's for "Heads Carolina, Tails California" by Jo Dee Messina…and I sound like a radio DJ….

"You know….we don't –need- to stay in Paris." Esmeralda said suddenly one evening.

Phoebus blinked at her, taken a bit off-guard. He had to admit…he'd been thinking about the world outside of Paris too. He'd been a soldier for most of his life and being stuck in one town, one house and one job was starting to grate on him. He knew it had to be the same way for her…she'd said it herself too many times to count that gypsies didn't do well in stone walls or trapped in one single life.

When he didn't respond right away with either a question or a laugh that made it clear he hoped she was joking she continued, "There are plenty of places out of here…villiages…towns…even other countries that we could go to." She offered, making it clear that borders had little use to her.

He grinned, "You know…I've been thinking that leaving Paris would be good for –both- of us." He stood up. "It seems we're both on similar thoughts now."


	9. Chapter 9: Dream Walkin'

**Disclaimer: **Nope…still own nothing…-sigh-

**Author's Note: **Minor cussing in this one….bad Phoebus! –pokes him- Other then that nothing to worry about =P This one is for "Dream Walkin'" by Toby Keith

The irony was a bit creepy he had to admit. The same morning that Frollo had confessed he'd been "having some trouble with his fireplace" Phoebus had been having dreams of the gyspy girl himself.

At least he knew her name, Esmeralda, and he knew that whatever he felt for her was in a completely different league then Frollo's thoughts. He'd even admit to himself that it hadn't been her dance that lingered in his brain but rather the conversation that had followed. He'd spent plenty of time with plenty of women and she was the first one he'd met that could…how could he put it? Keep up with him he guessed…match him blow for blow and counter each comment with one of her own, her wits sharp from use.

She was a one of a kind…something completely different from anyone else he'd run into before.

Damn it…he should have slept for a few minutes more that morning. He would have liked knowing how –that- dream would have ended.


	10. Chapter 10: Someday

**Disclaimer: **Nope…still own nothing…-sigh-

**Author's Note: **Here's the last one…and I think I got Phoebus pretty much OOC for this whole set! . He's a gallant goof and I was channeling someone else like…like…Roy Mustang or something for this set! He gets his own set…why's he need this one too?! Anywho…thank you for your patience and here's the last drabble of this set. I think I might do another ten though at some point so this could stretch out to twenty chapters…but that's hazy at the moment. Right now this, possibly, last chapter is done to "Someday" by Nickelback. One awesome song + Plue one awesome band + Plus one awesome movie = Awesomeness! And there is no charge for that =P Enjoy!

He wasn't a hero…most people said that he was, that he was a knight in shining armor…but when he couldn't even save the woman that he loved what kind of hero was he?

Watching Frollo from his spot in the locked cart Phoebus longed for nothing more then to beat that snake to death. He ground his teeth together as he watched Frollo lean closer, whispering words to Esmeralda that Phoebus couldn't hear. That was just as well he guessed…he knew that man was obsessed with Esmeralda and…well….that whole thought made Phoebus feel like killing someone.

He leaned forward a bit, resting his forehead against the bars. He wasn't sure that he believed in God anymore…sometimes during the heat of battle it was hard to believe in a forgiving, loving god. But if there was one…and He did love men as much as the Church claimed then maybe He'd be merciful and give Phoebus a chance to re-write this…make it better somehow.


End file.
